Supersonic
by SeroDTempest
Summary: Because Fetch is always up for competition, and Delsin's got puns, spray paint, and an apartment that has hot water (most of the time).


**I didn't update Get with the program last week( I know, sorry) I didn't wanna leave you guys hanging though, so here's a little one-shot that's sort of a brain dump, so it's probably not that good. **

He's just subdued some poor DUP solider, the last of a failed ambush, on a rooftop when she appeared. Well, not really, considering the whole neon thing, but he'd been focused on the task at hand and hadn't really noticed.

She glanced at the DUP solider, who was pinned to the ground by smoke.

"Damn, Smokes. Did a number on that guy, huh?" Fetch whistled.  
Delsin shrugged. "Sucks to be him." He'd lost almost all sympathy for DUPs. The little bit he had left was the fact that they went against him, knowing that they'd be defeated. They were brave, admittedly. Dumb as shit to think they stood a chance against him, but brave.

"Come on." She waves a hand forward. "Got something to show you." "What?"  
She grinned at him. "It's a surprise. Now, come on."

She takes him to the _one_ DUP billboard he hasn't tagged.

"Wow. Is this a reminder that I haven't tagged everything yet? Or"- he raised an eyebrow "are you trying to seduce me?"  
Fetch barked out a laugh. "Seduction? That's saying that _I_ would lead _you_ astray. You're already way off the path. You don't need my help."  
"So you would try to seduce me, then?" he asked, grinning.

She hit his chest. "Is that the only thing you got from that? Anyway, this isn't a spot to attempt to seduce you. We're gonna have a friendly competition." She said, grabbing two spray cans from the roof. "You get the left side, and I get the right."  
He'd almost forgotten Fetch could tag, (well, with neon anyway)

He grabs a can. "Fine. But no peeking." He stuck his tongue out at her, before setting to work,

Twenty minutes later, they're both done. He's covered in dark pink paint thanks to Fetch spraying him when he tried to see what she was doing. His can hisses as it empties, and he tosses it, before standing back to admire his work.

Fetch steps back with him, before guffawing.

"A_ dolphin? _Seriously_?" _

"It's a porpoise."  
"Nope." She shook her head. "Dolphin. Porpoises have triangular fins. I looked it up."  
"I know they do. I made mine look like that on_ porpoise_."

Fetch face palms. "I can't believe the dude who plans to fight Augustine makes shitty puns like that."  
"It's a talent. Now what'd you do?" he said, strutting to her side.

She's painted an eagle soaring over the Space Needle, which was admittedly a way better concept than his, but she had prepared for this from god knows how long ago.

"I win." Fetch declared.

"Bullshit. I win."  
"How? You painted a dolphin-porpoise hybrid!"  
"I did it on-"Delsin started.

"I swear if you say I did it on porpoise, I'm gonna punch you."  
Delsin raised an eyebrow "Are you _whale-y_? That'd be a _beach_ move."

"You're an idiot." Fetch stated, arms crossed.

"I get it. It's okay. You're a sore loser. Come here." He said, opening his arms.

"No-".  
"Take the hug, or keep sipping that Hatorade, Fetch." he said, arms still extended.

He heard her mumble something, but she walked into the hug regardless.  
"There. Losing's not that bad, is it?"  
"You're a jackass, you know that?" she mumbled into his chest.

"Considering you're covered in paint now, yeah, I do."  
"What- oh fuck you." She said, pulling out of the hug, then wiping at her clothes. "How wasn't the paint dry yet?"  
"See, that's a rookie mistake. You gotta know when the paint's gonna dry, otherwise your picture's gonna drip."  
"God damn it. How the hell do you get this stuff off clothes?" She asked, still trying in vain to rub the paint from her clothes.

"You don't."  
Fetch raised an eyebrow. "So you just ruined my clothes because you're a sore loser?"  
"Yep."

She shook her head at him before walking away.

"Where are you going?"  
"To take a shower, dammit. And then shopping." She said, not stopping.  
"How are you going to buy new clothes? You're a wanted criminal. You can't just stroll up in a store."

"Watch me. But first, I'm going to shower."

"Oh? I hope you don't mean at my place." Ever since Reggie had decided they were probably going to stay in Seattle, his cop connections came in handy once again, and he managed to secure a shitty apartment.

Reggie wasn't there a lot though, usually somewhere with his boys in blue, which meant mostly privacy. He made sure of that before telling Fetch, not because he thought they were going to do anything, but because he didn't think that having her and Reggie in an enclosed space together was a good idea after what had happened.

"Well, where else am I gonna go? This is your fault anyway."  
"No, it's not. You sprayed me with paint." Delsin defended.

"Because you tried to cheat!"  
"Okay, okay." Delsin held his hands up in surrender. "Fine. We both need to shower, so how about another "friendly competition"?  
Fetch crossed her arms. "I'm listening."  
Delsin grinned. "First one to the apartment gets the shower first. Fair warning, it's a shitty apartment, so I'll try not to use all the hot water when I get there first."  
"You're talking a lot of shit, D. Can't wait to see your face when _I_ get there first." Fetch smirked

They both take off in bursts of neon- Fetch is faster, since she's had neon for years, but he's banking on the fact that she'd only been to the apartment twice, so she'd (hopefully) get lost. He hadn't been joking about the hot water thing.

He speeds up ahead of Fetch, but halfway there, he can see the neon fading; he bites back a curse, silently debating whether to stop and drain a nearby sign. As Fetch sped ahead of him, he got his answer and kept going.

So maybe his idea wasn't the best, because if anything, he'd lost track and almost passed the apartment.

Bottom line, she beat him there.

She's got the smuggest grin on her face as he approaches the door. He tries to ignore it as he unlocks the door, but that's hard to do when she practically pushes him out of the way and bounds inside and flops on the already paint stained couch, still smirking at him.

"Bathroom's on the right." He mumbles.

"I know where the bathroom is. I just wanna bask in victory for a bit." Fetch grinned. "Well that and I don't have any clothes, so I need to borrow some from you."

Delsin raised an eyebrow. "What makes you think I'm gonna lend you my clothes? I have no objection to you walking around here without any."  
Fetch gave him a look. "Fine." He sighed, before going into his room and coming back with a sweatshirt to give to a now standing Fetch.

"Here."  
"Thanks, D". She says before kissing him on the cheek, and going in the shower.

By all technicalities, there's a wanted Conduit in his shitty apartment's shower, yet he couldn't stop a grin from making its way across his face.


End file.
